Conventional fuel injectors have an axially extending threaded connection at their trailing end for attachment to a high pressure fuel delivery pipe. The minimum bend radius permitted in this pipe can cause installation problems and limits the height of the assembly.
It is known to provide fuel injectors that have an injector body provided with an entry projecting from the side of the injector body for connection to the high pressure fuel delivery pipe. This arrangement avoids, or at least reduces, the height problem. However, such side entry fuel injectors give rise to problems where an engine top cover is to be installed over the installed injector. Specifically, such covers include an aperture to allow the cover to be installed over the fuel injector and the aperture is fitted with an aperture seal. If such a cover is fitted over an installed side entry injector, the aperture seal may be damaged or destroyed. If the side entry is not perpendicular to the injector body, it may be possible to avoid this problem by removing the seal prior to installing the engine cover and subsequently fitting and adjusting the seal. However, this increases the installation work required and if the angle of the side inlet is made steeper relative to the injector body to make it easier to install the engine cover, the height reduction benefit obtained by having a side entry is reduced.